


Blind Purple

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Voltron/OC/Reader [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Brogane, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are like brothers, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Keith is torn between horror and excitement as his body takes on distinct Galra features. On one hand, he can now hear people and his tail can act as a cane and as his defense. But he's also turning into one of the evilest and hated creatures in the entire galaxy, the entire universe. Just imagine his horror when he feels purple fur, and then he sees purple go yellow.





	Blind Purple

His hands ran up and down his upper arm, searching through the fur for his original skin. An unusually sharp finger prodded his shoulder too hard, and he fell his nerves gasp in pain as a wide scratch followed the outside of his shoulder towards his chest. Cursing as he blindly grabbed for something to stop the bleeding, Keith's ears twitched on the top of his head. Had he just heard someone in the hall? Slowly and unsure, his hands stopped their quest for a clean cloth and moved up to his ears. Instead of being smooth tipped and small, his ears were large furry and very very sensitive. A small gasp left his mouth as his hands met the soft fur at the base of one of his ears. That felt good. 

His tongue bumped something sharp in his mouth and his hands quickly moved to his teeth. Keith's probing fingers felt a sharp poke as his fingers found unusually large fangs. No way. His attention was now turned back to finding something to stop the bleeding, both for his shoulder and his finger. Keith grabbed a large piece of cloth which he assumed was the thin blanket that made nights too hot. Faintly being heard in the background, large feet made their way down the hall - Keith's ears flicked at the sound once in acknowledgment. Tearing it easily, Keith wrapped his shoulder the best he could and wrapped a small scrap around the tip of his index finger. "Keith?" The sound of Shiro's voice was unusually loud and made said boy jump.

"Sh-Shiro?!" Keith got up from his bed and didn't stumble on his way over to the door. That was unusual, usually, he'd run into something or trip over air. The sudden likeness of his new features froze Keith in place, hand only inches away from where the keypad must have been. Galra. Only Galra had ears, fangs, and claws like him. Only. Quiznaking. Galra. "Keith? Are you alright?" Shiro's voice was much louder to his the galra ears that were now stuck to his head.  _AM I PURPLE?!_ The sudden panicky thought distracted him for a moment and a long snake-like vine with a tuft of fur at the end wrapped around his leg. Keith barley stifled a loud yelp, jumping at the sudden contact.  _I have a TAIL?!?!_ That would be the best case scenario in this horrifying revelation. "Keith?! Are you alright?!" 

No. He was  _not_ alright. "Y-ya! S-sorry, Shiro! I'm not-" Keith bit back a yelp as his new canines pricked the tip of his tongue. "-feeling good." He finished as his hands carefully went up to his mouth, trying to gauge just how much blood there was. "Are you sure, Keith? Normally you'd be out on the training deck by now." The blind male had forgotten about all pretenses to keep up and just desperately wanted to keep his brother out of his room. "J-Justh goh ahway!" His speech was stifled by the painful puncture at the tip of his tongue. "Keith, open the door. I just want to make sure you're alright." 

_I_ _'m quiznaking furry! Of course, I'm not **alright**!_

"You're . . . furry? What the heck is going on, Keith?" The blind boy hadn't meant to say that out loud, and let out a panicky growl. "Did you just _growl_?!" Keith dove towards his bed but didn't anticipate the complete distance that made the space between the door and his bed, resulting in a loud crashing of limbs into the wall. "That's it! I'm opening the door!" Before Keith could protest, the loud and now familiar sound of Shiro's arm cutting through metal filled the air. And shockingly, so did light. Not just the light that Keith was normally aware of, it was a stream of pure white light. The door was sliced to bits and bright white lights flowed in through the hallway. At the door an unfamiliar figure stood, practically silhouetted, just at the limits of Keith's now broken door. "K-Keith?"

"Sh-Shiro? I-Is th-that y-you?" On trembling legs Keith stood up, tail flicking closer towards his body.  _I have black hair, and-you don't know what colors are. Do you? Well, black is like a really deep color and it's everywhere in space._ Frowning in consideration, Keith felt his left ear flick impatiently for a moment. The person in front of him had deep hair, but there was a tuft of bright pure hair at the front of his face.  _And, um, my eyes are gray. It's just a brighter shade of black._ Once, when Keith was younger, he had been able to trace the shape of an eye but he had no clue that someone's eyes could be  **different**  from everyone else's. But the strangest thing about Shiro's eyes was the shine in them, or rather the lack of it. "You lied to me, your eyes aren't bright. They look-" There wasn't any word that Keith had to describe what they looked like, so he settled on, "-sad."

When Keith's tail wound against his leg again he jumped and his heart rate skyrocketed. _I-I c-can **see**! B-But, h-how?!_ Looking down at his arms, Keith saw the most horrific brightness on his arms. His arms were covered in fur, which was a bright and soft color. Keith fell to the ground, slamming into the wall again. The only word that he could use to describe the color, "P-Purple. Sh-Shiro, a-am I p-purple?! I-Is th-this **p-purple**?!" Voice cracking, the younger boy tried to claw at the purple fur, trying to dislodge the horrible pigment. Long bloody scratches decorated his forearms mockingly, digging deep. "K-Keith!" Large hands grabbed claws and held them in place. That voice definitely belonged to Shiro. But something more was wrong then Keith's sudden transformation, it was Shiro. He was shaking, a sweat had broken out. 

 _He has PTSD, you moron! PTSD caused by the **same** **creatures** you now look like!_  

"Sh-Shiro?" Keith's tail swung back and forth on the ground behind him, and the ears on his head twitched backward. "Shiro? Please! Tell me! Are you ok?! Shiro?!" As if no longer aware of Keith's presence the black paladin whimpered. Shiro's eyes were darting around frantically as he began tearing up and the shine only made Shiro's eyes seem darker. In a horrifying moment that would haunt Keith for years to come, his older brother began to sob as he choked on Keith's name. "K-Keith?!" 

Keith had been there before when his brother-like figure was having a panic attack, but this was the first time he  **saw** it. The thin hairs that covered his tail stood on end, sticking straight up in an uncomfortable position because of how he was sitting. "Sh-Shiro! I-I'm h-here! I-I-" Twitching threateningly, the ears on top of Keith's head heard the sound of quick footsteps. Body tensing, ears flattening, and back arching, Keith's tail puffed into a quivering limb and wrapped around the two of them. When the stranger appeared in the doorway, Keith let out the most terrifying hiss/yowl he's ever made in his entire life.

The person yelped loudly with Lance's voice, flattening themselves against the farther wall in the hallway. "Sh-Shiro?! **K-Keith**?!" The teen hadn't realized it until now, he was shaking furiously, almost in tandem with Shiro. Larger hands still holding clawed ones, Shiro and Keith were locked in their fear until Lance had snapped the lock. In that moment, Shiro moved faster than Keith could blink. Spinning into a protective stance, Shiro was blocking Lance from even looking at Keith with his arm lit up like a canon. "Sh-Shiro! Wh-What are y-you d-doing?!" Lance sounded terrified. "D-Don't touch my b-brother!" Was all that the large man gasped out, still shaking slightly.

Tail soothing slightly, Keith managed to repress his shivers.  _I won't leave you, Keith! I'll protect you! I **am** your big brother now, aren't I?_ Tears welled up at the edges of Keith's vision, blurring his vision back to the nothingness that he had known all his life. Shiro was fighting against his PTSD to protect his brother. To protect **Keith**. An unexpected wave of calm swept over Keith, almost like magic, and he felt his extra features melt away. Exhaustion swam through the calm and in a distant reality he heard his head bump the ground.

-

"-at do you mean?! **I am not going to let this go**!" The indignant shriek penetrated Keith's human ears and he stumbled forwards before two large arms grabbed him. The person smelled like Shiro, fading lavender, and burnt metal.  _He must have been training before this_. Keith though faintly to himself, mind seeming to move sluggishly. "Wahs ehvmebohdy dohin' rih' nohw? Wahchin' Fwoben?" Shiro let him stand up but stayed close enough that Keith could sense him, closer than usual. For some reason, the tip of Keith's tongue seemed numb. "Nobody's watching  Frozen, buddy. But everyone would like an explination."

"Foh' whath?" It frustrated Keith that he couldn't seem to talk faster. It was like treading through syrup. "Keith, before you were put into healing pod by Shiro, you had turned-" Allura cut herself off, and the blind boy turned his head towards her. "Thurned intho whath? A monsther? Thay are noth all ebil, 'Urra. I coulb **theeee**. No. _Theee._ " Shiro managed to smother his chuckle, but not before Keith heard it. "Keith is trying to say, he could see. Allura, when Keith shifted to galra features-" There was a moment of hesitation in his brother's voice. "He could **see**. He could **hear** better than usual. Keith's horrible reaction was only due to fear, and not all of it being his own fear." Keith stiffened for a moment before Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder.  _D-Don't touch my b-brother!_ Fully relaxing, Keith allowed a small smile to spread across his face.

"I **do _not_** approve of him being here!" Keith flinched away from the Princess's voice, and towards the comfort of Shiro's influence behind him. "I **do _not_** approve of kicking MulletCat out of Voltron! He's still entirely Keith, Allura! When he hissed at me, he was **protecting** Shiro! I think you need to get your head out of your-" Shiro's voice loudly exclaimed, "Lance!" The normally bubbly voice continued, ignoring Shiro. "-disillusioned version of an _entire **species**_ _ **out**_ of your head and come back _here_! To the _present_! Which is where Voltron is, thanks to each Lion Piolet. INCLUDING Keith."

A feeling of warmth spread through Keith's entire chest. "I agree with Lance, Keith is a part of our team. He wasn't voted on. He was _chosen_ to be here with us." Pidge's voice came from a shockingly close position in the room and made Keith jump slightly. Hunk's voice hummed an affirmation. "Ya! Plus, Galra Keith is _way_ funnier!" The warm feeling in Keith's chest expanded comfortably, and it soothingly began to vibrate. It took Keith a few moments to realize that he wasn't the only one who could hear the rumbling, in fact, the room had gone quiet. "Keith. Mullet. CatMan. Are you-" Lance snickered. Pidge laughed in realization. "Keith, you're purring! It's so adorable!"

He could feel the firey warmth of a blush blaze across his cheeks and on the tips of his ears, but the purr only grew louder. Hunks excited voice came next. "Oh, my word! Galra Keith likes compliments!" He tried to protest, but the purr was only amplified as he opened his mouth. Shiro drew close behind him and wrapped Keith in a hug. "You didn't deny it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did some research for this - mostly on cat behaviors and how their eyes function, seeing as how most of the fandom views the Galra as evolved cats.
> 
> For the bit on vision I looked on Business Insider:
> 
> "Color vision — It's a common misconception that cats can't see any colors, only shades of gray. Humans are known as trichromats, meaning they have three kinds of cones that allow them to see red, green, and blue. Cats are also thought to be trichromats, but not in the same way that humans are. A cat's vision is similar to a human who is color blind. They can see shades of blue and green, but reds and pinks can be confusing. These may appear more green, while purple can look like another shade of blue." (https://www.businessinsider.com/pictures-of-how-cats-see-the-world-2013-10)"
> 
>  
> 
> And according to Wikipedia:
> 
> "Body postures[:] A cat's posture communicates its emotions... Some of the most basic and familiar cat postures include the following:
> 
> Relaxed posture – The cat is seen lying on the side or sitting. ... The tail is loosely wrapped, extended, or held up. It also hangs down loosely when the cat is standing.  
> Stretching posture – another posture indicating cat is relaxed.  
> Yawning posture – either by itself, or in conjunction with a stretch: another posture of a relaxed cat.  
> Alert posture – The cat is lying on its belly, or it may be sitting. Its back is almost horizontal when standing and moving. ... Its tail is curved back or straight upwards, and there may be twitching while the tail is positioned downwards.  
> Tense posture – The cat is lying on its belly, with the back of its body lower than its upper body (slinking) when standing or moving back. .... Its tail is close to the body, tensed or curled downwards; there can be twitching when the cat is standing up.  
> Anxious/ovulating posture – The cat is lying on its belly. The back of the body is more visibly lower than the front part when the cat is standing or moving. Its breathing may be fast, and its legs are tucked under its body. The tail is close to the body and may be curled forward (or close to the body when standing), with the tip of the tail moving up and down (or side to side).  
> Fearful posture – The cat is lying on its belly or crouching directly on top of its paws. Its entire body may be shaking and very near the ground when standing up. Breathing is also fast, with its legs bent near the surface, and its tail curled and very close to its body when standing on all fours.  
> Terrified posture – The cat is crouched directly on top of its paws, with visible shaking seen in some parts of the body. Its tail is close to the body, and it can be standing up, together with its hair at the back. The legs are very stiff or even bent to increase their size. Typically, cats avoid contact when they feel threatened, although they can resort to varying degrees of aggression when they feel cornered, or when escape is impossible."
> 
> I also looked here:  
> "https://vcahospitals.com/know-your-pet/do-cats-see-color"  
> "https://www.colormatters.com/color-matters-for-kids/how-animals-see-color/64-color-and-vision"  
> "http://www.pet-happy.com/calm-down-a-frightened-cat/"
> 
> These images are especially handy when looking at cat posture:  
> "http://www.chicagopetrescue.org/uploads/1/1/6/7/11672281/4898918_orig.jpg"  
> "https://www.rspca.org.uk/webContent/staticImages/UnderstandingCatBehaviour.jpg"  
> "https://lifewithchcats.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/2013-09-28_0944.png"
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me if you guys want more! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this! I loved how this one turned out! I hope you guys have an amazing day/night! Keep Smiling :)


End file.
